The Return Of A Legend
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: It's been a year since All Hallows' Eve when he unleashed the town legend on the town and saved his sister's life, and Max Dennison has become a local, but now he learns some new kid from his old school decides they're going to try to debunk the legend. Can he prevent the trio from fulfilling their mission or will this Halloween result in the destruction of their town.
1. Chapter 1

**The Return Of A Legend**

 **Characters: Max, Allison, Danni, Binx, Winnifred, Sarah and Mary,**

 **Timeline: One year later on All Hallows' Eve and the trio are remembering their strange night.**

 **Synopsis: It's been a year since he'd unleashed the town legend on the entire town and risked saving his sister's life by sacrificing himself. Now Max must face a repeat performance of the previous Halloween as some new members of the town break into the Sanderson sister house. Now knowing what to expect, can he, his sister and his girlfriend, along with their friend, Thackery Binx, protect their junior population or will the Sanderson sisters finally win.**

 **Disclaimers: Nothing of the movie belongs to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Disney.**

 **Warnings: I'm going to do this story in the first person point of view of Max as he deals with his one year term of life in school and settled at home. But this is going to be the movie from his point of view as he recalls his first Halloween in Salem, before he and his sister and girlfriend go for their night out that night, before things really get going.**

 **Chapter 1: Trick Or Treating**

"Hey guys come on, we're going to be late." I said to my friends and Jay looked at me. "What's the rush man?" he asked and I smiled. "Our annual story of our town legend, last year I didn't take it seriously enough, this time I want to hear it." I said and he chuckled. "I'll say you've turned into a supernatural junkie man, but this is worth it every Halloween." he said and I gave him a shove in the shoulder and we got into a playful wrestling match, before our coach called out with an amused tone in his voice.

"Alright guys knock it off and break it up. Max, Jack is showing up from the museum, so he and I are in there in Caroline's classroom while the debate after the story ends okay." he said and I nodded to that. "Who's our latest skeptic this time, because in the space of one night, I've turned from that and into a love for supernatural studies on town legends in a year?" I asked him and he sighed as he answered me.

"By the looks of it it's another kid from your hometown in California son, but you've turned into one of us in the space of a week. Hey nice pendant where'd you get that from?" he asked and I smiled as I took it off. " I did some added research here coach, turns out these are a symbol to ward off evil, so if our latest pulls the exact same stunt I did, I'm wearing this in case Winifred tries to blast me a second time, if they let the trio out by lighting the candle a second time." I told him and he nodded.

"Just what is his problem exactly anyway, it's been a week since he moved to town, he's acting like you did when you moved here Max?" Jay asked and I sighed. "Growing up in California they see certain legends as a bunch of Hocus Pocus. As you once said they're very health conscious in L.A., so to them Halloween is just a conspiracy by the candy companies to rot a person's teeth and their brains. With a night here and unleashing the town legend on the junior population of the town, I changed."

"To us Halloween became a time to really enjoy the holiday, trick or treating, scary movies, Halloween parties, we get a night to just relax and have fun, but to us it's ancient, cool and mysterious, because our local legend was created on Halloween, it's also the one night of the year where the spirits of the dead can return to earth. Jack O' lanterns were created from rutabagas and turnips, the old ritual was created and using a different type of squash and from there it's a holiday that brings back the old rituals of the past, our town history is important, but none more so than when the Salem witch trials came to the fore. As to that, he just sees this holiday as a hoax, I see it as a chance to study the old rituals and learn more about history." I said and he smiled at that one.

"Yeah I kind of figured you were going to say that Max, your mother loved the holiday as well and now you're the one taking history seriously with the fact you reopened the museum again to learn more about it. But what's the lesson here that you learned last year?" Coach asked and I smiled. "Only by the past can you create a better future and while life changes the one thing that doesn't is your bonds with your friends and family." I told him and he smiled at that as he answered me with a gentle smile on his face.

"Yeah exactly, that's what we wanted you to learn last year when Caroline told you that legend, only by the past can you create a better future for yourselves, and you did that, by using your knowledge of the legend did you prevent a genocide, because while Thackery failed his test you passed it with him and Allison at your side and he got a shot at redemption while doing it."

"You love the holiday, because being a local is in your blood, and you learned from his past enough to prevent them doing it again. You recreated your life by becoming a witch hunter, joining the team and really making ten friends in the space of year, while the duo and their gang changed as well and you're all on the varsity team here as well and you've become the apprentice to our town historian and you're engaged to Allison now. That's what letting go of the past does for you now. As to that, I'm very proud of you son, you've shown what it means to be a Salemnite now as you matured from it."

"And you guys are my prize players now, I'm proud of you son, alright see you in class in a bit." he said and I nodded as the duo and I headed for class. "What are the chances some idiot actually does try that this year anyway, seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing, just like Santa Clause and the North Pole, we don't have to see the legends to know they're true, we just know, as town locals?" Ice asked and I sighed gently.

"If it's Derek Walters who's moved to town, and he's only in our history class Ice, it's going to take his unleashing the trio on us a second time to get him to understand, but in one year your life can change and in doing so, we all joined the football team, I'm dressed like you are now, I'm into the town legends, I love anything that has to do with the supernatural and I'm a Puritan and witch hunter now. Derek was me when I moved to town, this me is from a year's worth of changes, as to that."

"If I have to give that lecture to him, I'm making it clear he does do that and I'm the one killing him if they target my sister a second time, he's still stuck on the California conspiracies of life as a skeptic, he's holding on to the past and he hates it here, because his friends are on the other side of the continent. Our lives change and you got to make the best of it, nothing's permanent if it takes talking some sense into that me its going to be a very long night." I told him.

"Yeah well at this rate, if Binx decides to let us know there's trouble, it means it's going to be a very long night here." Jared said and I nodded in agreement to that. "Every legend we thought was a fake was true, because though we grew up on this stuff, we never really believed it till you unlocked the door man. As to that, and to repeat what you said Ice, 'Seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing', we don't have to see the legends come to life to know they're true, we just know."

"Our town was known for the witch trials, we're puritans and witch hunters, we take anything that has to do with black magic seriously, but just because it seems fake, doesn't mean it is. What I will say though if we got twenty skeptics running around this town and one of them decides to debunk that legend, yet again, it's going to take the eight of us and Allie to make sure they never take another life if our parents are indisposed again." Jay said and I nodded in agreement as we took our seats then.

Sitting there at at my desk, I was listening to my history teacher with a smile, listening to the legend she was telling us I was enjoying the added history lesson to it, as to why. The story was the legend of the Sanderson Sisters, which now that I'd seen face to face was now completely believable as she reached the punchline I exchanged grins with my girlfriend Allison Cooper. "Poor Thackery Binx, neither his mother his father, nor anyone else, ever knew what became of him those three hundred years ago."

"And so the Sanderson Sisters were hanged the Salem townsfolk, now there are those who say that on Halloween night, a black cat still guards the old Sanderson house, warning off any who might bring the witches back to life." she said, before throwing a lasso at Jenny Peterson and she jerked as I applauded along with our class. "Well Binx, you've just been immortalized on the big screen buddy, you're getting the recognition."

"Don't worry this is never happening twice and if someone breaks in that book is never getting opened again." I said softly and the coach looked at me. "What was that son?" he asked and I smiled as I looked at him, Mrs. Walters and Professor Roberts, who was my mentor in town history and I answered him with a smile. "Just reflecting on last Hallowen coach, I've never enjoyed town history that much till I moved here, with that, the added jolt in the punchline really serves to speed up the adrenaline in this Mrs. Walters."

"Looking at it after a year of living here and seeing it with my own eyes now, but this story just never gets old mam." I told her and they chuckled at that. "That's the thing about town legends son, it's just seems like a bunch of scary stories till you see the source of said legends for real and once you do it changes your perspectives for life and you want to learn everything about them after that. Thats why Briarville and Springwood tried to prevent theirs from taking lives, but while Springwod couldn't, Briarville did."

"As to that growing up a skeptic can get dangerous, but once you see things from a new angle, let go of the anxiety and the grudge and move forward in life you can accomplish anything as long as you learn from the past to make a better future for yourself. So what did you learn from the added research into this exactly, since you're our town experts and you saw said legends yourselves?" Mr. Roberts asked smiling and I explained that.

"The spell she used that night was to create the black flame candle, the spell she created it from was 'One All Hallows Eve and the moon is round, a virgin will summon thee from under the ground', like the Legend of Trantor the Troll on the movie. Though not related to the person who buried or hung said legend. They choose the person who decides to be stupid, get too cocky and the victim decides to debunk that theory in the legend. Retrospect here the victim in question grew up a skeptic and doesn't believe in the paranormal or the supernatural and sees it as a bunch of Hocus Pocus."

"The theory was they were waiting for the right person to break in and decide to debunk that portion of the legend and light the candle. After doing a bit of research on the book after it ended, and from the pieces we gathered that night, they were looking for someone who never took this legend seriously enough to be naive and arrogant enough to light the wick and Binx himself was guarding the house the entire time to prevent a come back, because he wasn't risking that legend getting turned on my generation."

"As for the potion she created that day to kill Emily Binx, it was meant to show the victims life force and they could sustain eternal youth by stealing it from children, unfortunately she never got a chance to use it that day, because Binx's parents hung all three of them to prevent this prophecy from coming true at all costs. Problem is that if you don't grow up on believing in the supernatural it results in spectacles like this."

"Binx was forced to live out the rest of his life as a cat and suffer the guilt of not being to save his sister at the time and for three hundred years he guarded the house every All Hallows Eve to prevent a skeptic virgin and teenager from lighting the candle. To him he was looking for the right person to do so and said person was just like him, a fifteen year old virgin who had a younger sister like himself and they were just beginning to get used to life in a new town and were skeptics up until that night."

"Said virgin would, once he saw what he was up against that night, would be able to delay long enough for dawn to strike and they would be destroyed forever, because without the life of children the spell could only keep them alive for one Halloween night, which was from till dawn, so when the sun came up they were dust. For that fifteen year old he was more than any normal one, because to him selflessness meant protecting the thing that mattered the most to him and said something was his baby sister."

"And his new girlfriend, and just moved here from another state, but he, or rather I, was determined to prevent them from taking any more lives. But by sacrificing himself to save his friends he showed, that the safety of others meant more to him than his own life. Binx had a second shot at redemption by joining with a virgin to protect their latest victim and make sure that that they never took her life it takes several tricks to keep them guessing till dawn the following morning." I said and Allison finished that for me.

"With the trio in the 20th century they don't understand things and while said virgins created several distractions they're trying to get used to life in this century and learning that everything they once knew had been replaced by things they don't understand. For us All Hallows' Eve had become a night of frolic and fun, and more enjoyable, because we could enjoy the holiday by use of scary movies and wear costumes."

"Have parties and just enjoy a night of frolic, Binx knew eventually that the candle was going to be lit, but he was waiting for the right person to do so. By putting our heads together for this, we delayed till morning and he was guarding our sister from getting taken. But for the poor idiot who lights the candle, it meant he had to risk being taken himself now as for Binx, he gave his life to save his sister, my sister-in-law."

"Having learned enough from the museum I pieced together everything needed and Binx filled in the blanks, and the black flame candle will eventually be lit once again, but one All Hallows Eve that changes life for everyone is enough to make the locals more paranoid when you get a skeptic teenager from another state moving here and with that. All legends have a basic truths to them but if not taken seriously can be incredibly dangerous for the person who is a skeptic, as to that just be careful or you can get in over your heads here." she said and he chuckled as he answered her.

"Nice work you two, I'm proud of your conclusions to the research, so why was Binx searching for the right person?" he asked and I smiled. "Because losing his sister had him feeling so guilty that if it meant saving someone else's sister it was a shot at a second chance at redemption. As to that my sister was his second chance and I was just like him, my sister means so much to me, I'd give my life just to protect her and he felt the same way, because though it had been 300 years, he wanted a second chance."

"Though separated by three hundred years of changes we were two sides of the same coin and if he couldn't save his own he'd save someone else's sister. Just frustrations of moving and trying to get used to a life in a town where supernatural legends are true can be incredibly dangerous, if you're a skeptic, or used to be a skeptic and watch out for the added punchlines or they can scare the life out of you all in one night." I said and my class started laughing at that as she smiled at my conclusions of the legends.

"Good point as to that, everyone with it being All Hallows' Eve, I want you to be careful and remember, that though said legends are strange it's considered helpful to know how to handle things and with that, enjoy tonight kids just be careful." Mrs. Andrews said and I looked at her. "What are the chances of that legend coming true twice in two years anyway?" I asked her and she smiled as she answered me.

"Your choice in names for the movie certainly were perfect for it honey, everything we thought in magical spells was like this or abra cadrava, but hearing that they're version of it, it's like you're listening to a song or something, so whoever's going as a witch around here be ready, because we got added trouble thanks to our local legend and them doing it here in Salem is one heck of an advertisement to get visitors now, as to that."

"If we get kids that don't take it seriously enough extremely high and if you're doing the added research, just try to stay out of trouble and boys I suggest you watch the added crude statements or it's likely to turn you into the victim, like what happened last year." she said and I started laughing at that. "That's the truth, just what did you guys say to her if it landed you in a bird cage exactly?" I asked the duo and he chuckled as he answered me. "I said she was an ugly chick, but looking at it now, I should have kept my mouth shut." Jay said and I nodded as she answered that.

"Can of worms Jay, you just barely missed killing yourselves at the time. Like any teenager getting cocky and rude can cause added trouble as to that Halloween can be fun, once you're free of the added skeptics, but legends can be dangerous and with that fact in mind, watch out or it's going to reveal more than you'd ever expect here once you get used to it." I said and Mrs. Andrews added on to that with a smile of amusement.

"Somebody better stop screwing around with the added scares in the punchline though, because the last thing we need is someone breaking into the house a second time, because an up all night party at the town hall was enough to exhaust every adult and parent in town honey." she said and I started laughing. "Yeah sorry about that, when I said they were back she hit you with a dancing spell and that had you and every adult in town dancing all night." I told her and she nodded with a smile.

"I should have realized that the lyrics to the song were actually a spell, was that why you said to cover our ears honey?" she asked and we nodded. "Their singing is actually a spell, that's why Elder Binx said cover their ears, they weren't risking getting put a spell, and once I learned why he said that I knew I had to get you to listen to me, otherwise every kid in town was in danger at the time, because you weren't around to protect them." I told her and she nodded to that as Allison smiled as she answered that..

"With the movie everything that happened that night was recreated for it, though thankfully Bette Midler isn't really a witch, but she's a wonderful singer, nice choice honey, as for Sarah, and Mary, Billy, Binx, we got Sarah Jessica Parker and Kathy Najimy, you chose the perfect people to play the trio and your self, your sister, me and everyone who was involved in the move to recreate the results of your first halloween here."

"But that was great, looking on it now we can laugh about it, though a serious situation then, looking on it now it just make our union more real honey, we chose after that to get together, because we just found our other halves in each other when we dealt with the legends coming to life in one night." Allison said with a smile and I nodded to that

"Yes well by learning the added research you guys just filled in the blanks son, was your sister working on her own research of this, if she decided to do a book report on it?" Mr. Roberts asked and I nodded. "Yeah, after reopening up the museum, we decided to work on the added information and do a bit of digging at the time and we learned a lot from it, but tonight is All Hallows' Eve, a full moon and a year since, everyone be careful or we could a have repeat performance okay." I said and they all nodded in agreement to that.

The following morning after the fiasco I called a conference of the town and explained everything to them on what had happened the night before, and needless to say my parents were shocked that everything I mentioned had been proven correct and in the year since, I chose my career of town historian and my girlfriend Allison had decided on the same and we decided to do further research on what we could learn and what our friend Binx told us it was enough to piece together everything for the movie.

After the mayor and Mrs. Walter gave us the go ahead and this furthered our popularity in town when the Disney company asked for exclusive rights to our version of the story and it made our town very popular as well. "Hey Max you on for joining us at the party tonight at the gym?" My best friend Jared Parker asked and I shook my head.

"Can't Jare, I promised I'd take my sister trick or treating and Allison and I are going to the movies afterwards, because tonight's the opening night and we got tickets for the best seats in the house." I told him and he nodded. "Man I forgot that the movie just hit the theaters, well if they're showing this at the theater seeing it for real is going to be an eye opener, because every detail was right there in the story bro." Adam Patterson said with a grin and everyone started laughing. "Yeah well I got them to run his life story, just before she hit punchline here Adam, before that over did it and things start from there."

"But every detail of our lives that night that you didn't see just got got unearthed and Bette Midler plays Winifred so be ready you're going to love this." I told him and he started laughing. "Just what was all the shouting about exactly, because I could hear your sister yelling at someone?" Rick asked and I shook my head. "Like Binx I got blasted when I warned them to let her go, from there it took several blows and Alison hit Mary in the head with a frying pan." I told him and they started laughing at that.

"Don't tell me, they thought of the sprinkler system as the burning rain of death, because you had a lighter and set off the fire alarm, you locked them in the clay furnace and tried that and then used the fact that we dropped back one hour on dawn approaching, she's on holy ground and the sun comes up, and with that fact in mind, exactly how times do we need to kill these three, because this is getting ridiculous?"

"For gods sakes alright to repeat what I said, let's keep the trouble to a minimum tonight shall we." Professor Roberts said with a chuckle. "If they were Fred Krueger it takes multiple cases of over kill professor, but it just goes to show that knowledge is power, and salt is a purifier to ward off evil, secondly everything they once knew got replaced with everything we know, and thirdly just use the fact that their superstitious against them and you'll get them every time." I said and they chuckled as he answered me.

"Nice touch in history lesson son, because this just gets better and better, you keep anything from last year's escapade though?" he asked and I nodded smiling. "Yeah the lighter I used that night, but to repeat lieutenant Freeling, tonight is one of the worst nights of the year, for a cop or a fireman, because of all the pranks, practical jokes and riots as to that, never mind phoning the cops, we got to deal with it ourselves."

"With it being a Friday and tomorrow's a weekend, it's going to be a very crazy night tonight, if some bonehead skeptics decide to break in, but do that and you unleash the horror from within. So with that play it smart and stay safe." I said and they all nodded in agreement before I heard a sarcastic mutter to that from the guy right behind me.

"Give me a break." I heard and turned to the guy who muttered this and she sighed as she said it as he was dressed like I had been when I moved to town. "Ah ha and here we go, we seem to have another skeptic in our midst. Honey you know this boy, because he's dressed and acting like you used to, before you became one of us over night with meeting and stopping our town legends?" she asked and I nodded to her gently as I turned in my chair to look at the black turtleneck tied dyed shirt wearing kid behind me who was also wearing everything I used to wear and didn't anymore.

"Yes I do fact of the matter is he went to my high school and was on the football team with me. L.A. locals see this stuff as bunch of Hocus Pocus, because they grew up skeptics and don't believe in the supernatural and paranormal. As to that, I grew up in the space of one night once I saw what changing my attitude would mean, saved my baby sister and saved our town from a trio of Fred Krueger like want to be's. And with that I think I just found my old self hiding in the broom closet with the skeletons."

"Alright guys this is one of the exhibits here, Exibit A: dressed as a kid from California and growing up a skeptic on what Halloweeen really is and why it was created. While exhibit B is now dressed in the clothes of a town local: I'm dressed in varsity jacket, wearing a red and white striped turtleneck, and blue jeans and I'm wearing a pendant with the ancient symbol of protection against any evil spirits and ghouls."

"I love anything that has to do with the paranormal and supernatural, I have a part time job working at the house and museum of said legend and I'm the apprentice to the town historian, with my girlfriend and future wife, as we became soulmates in just one night, and I've run extensive research into said legend after meeting it face to face and have, in the space of year, turned into a town hero and stopped the source of our town legend by saving my sister's life by giving up my own."

"Now with that fact in mind what's the lesson here that I'm trying to say, what's the lesson we gained from this story, it's connected to who I became after last Halloween?" I asked and Jared smiled with a firm look on his face. " That things change, life changes, you hold to the past you'll never be able to move forward and make better future for yourself, and while life changes, the things that don't are your bonds to your family and friends. And with that Walker just what is your problem you've been here for what, a week and you're still holding on to the past, here's a piece of advice: L.A. is your past, Salem is your future now, life changes and with that you got to make the best of those changes."

"This is your home now, so it's time to get used to that, or you'll never get a chance to start over and become a local and make some new friends." he said and Jay patted me on the shoulder and I smiled as I said it. "Derek like me, I didn't like it here at first, but in one day I changed my life, I heard this story, thought it was just a scary story, but my biggest change came that night when I unleashed it on the town."

"As to that, my sisters advice was its time to move forward, this was my home now, so it was time to get used to that. As to that I decided to follow up on her opinions, met Allie for real after walking right into the front hall of her house. She got to meet my sister and I decided if I was going to change I should at least see this house and from there my life was set in stone. As to why it's because we went to the house and one foolhardy decision results in the changes necessary to make me want a second chance and I start over and really give it a go at life here in Salem and with that, Derek, that's my lesson to you."

"Excuse me, Derek but just what is the catch exactly, not believable enough, because while we grew up in the state that is known to be health conscious they don't take history too seriously when its only two hundred years old, and are not the witch hunting capital of the world and with that fact in mind here because you're outnumbered here in Salem and we all take these legends seriously, because we've seen it ourselves."

"Fact of the matter is that for a Puritan in this town we deal with protecting our younger generations from the evils of the supernatural and this happens to be one of them, as to that you act like this and try to debunk it-it's going to result in more than you'll ever know and with that fact in mind here, what your problem exactly?" I said as I turned to him, I was now dressed in my varsity jacket of the high school football team and my team-mates were all over the room along with my girlfriend and her friends.

"And while I'm on the subject Derek I'm making it very clear here, you decide to debunk that theory and history and wake them up a second time you won't have to worry about them killing you, because I'm going to do it if they target Danni a second time here, because she just barely missed taking her that night, and the curse they put on Binx broke when I saved her life that night. If I'm what I think and I'm a half Salemnite it's your the outsider and I'm the local here and I've grown up." I said sternly to him.

"What I never wanted a change and you're a traitor, you grew up in California how can you believe this, just how can you believe this stuff, it's just a bunch of scary stories and your mother is a total wash out as for your sister she had it coming at the time and you're dating this tramp." he snapped and I turned around at that as I felt my anger shoot through me at that as I stood up at that as he stood up at the exact same time and I grabbed him by his shirt. "You asking for a knuckle sandwich, nobody talks about my family like that, shut up Walters, that's my wife you're talking about you jerk."

"As for the rest of it you haven't spent a year relearning everything you could have, you're not the son of a local, or possible Salem born, and just as you probably considered I'm a mama's boy nobody talks about my mother like that so back off you fool, you didn't spend a night making sure your family never gets torn apart, or spent the entire night making sure you never lose the most precious thing in your life to you."

"And you just about gave up when they got their hands on her finally, let alone your best friend, who is now a cat, is released from the spell, and he finally dies right in front of you and see your sister break down when doing it, so again shut up, in case you haven't noticed you're surrounded by my entire gang in here, so watch it." I snapped at him as he shoved me away from him and feeling myself shaking from repressed anger and pain, he shoved me and I grabbed him by the arm and Jay quickly grabbed me.

"So what's the problem, did they turn you into a wuss now, because this is stupid it's a bunch of crap, you're a total washout thanks to a year here, and as for her, is she really worth letting go of your roots Max, she's brainwashed you." Derek snapped and that did it finally and I shoved him against the wall as the fight went physical and the guys quickly surrounded us as I heard Jared shout. "Whoa, Max stop, calm down man!" Jared quickly said as Ice repeated the remark as he and Jay grabbed me and pulled me away from him.

"Max stop!" Ice shouted as they separated us. "You trying to get taken apart here you idiot, he's been through enough already you jackass." Jay growled as he looked at me then. "Easy man, cool down bro, that was uncalled for." he said as Allison stood up and pressed her forehead to mine and I pulled her into my arms as my teacher looked me softly. "Alright freeze both of you, son calm down okay, and young man that's enough, you take one swing and you're both getting detention for a week, that's enough." Coach snapped firmly as she looked at me as I shifted position and moved to the window.

"Still holding it in baby?" Allison asked and I nodded. "Yeah, you girls are my entire life, I can't lose you, either of you, like that. His insult was cutting way too close to the truth, you never took away anything you changed me, I owe you guys everything. I love you Allie." I told her and she pressed her forehead to mine gently. "Love you to my mate." she said and she pulled me into a hug as our teacher decided to ask then.

"Flashbacks honey?" Mrs. Andrews asked and I nodded to her. "It was way too close mam, just when I thought they won finally I remembered a key thing about science that night and realized with the fact we're on eastern time and daylight savings time was at six thirty, I had an hour before the sun came up and decided on a tanning salon style sunlamp catch, before destroying the potion a second time like Binx did."

"Two times in one night it was way too close. Like Bill Denbrough I still suffer the near loss of the one thing that is most precious to me in my family, and that's Danni, Allie's my everything, but Danni is my entire world, I can't lose her and not like this, I decided there was only one option left and that was offer myself in her place by taking the potion myself, so being the sacrifice to save every kid in town was enough to stomach at the time."

"But for him to insult my family and my first week and that cruelly it just drove the memories home of how close I lose a piece of my family, in that way and I lost the best friend I could ever have had when I decided to light the damn candle. Binx was the first true friend I made, it didn't matter he was a talking cat, we understand each other even with the changes." I told her and she and my mentor both nodded with gentle looks as the coach answered that as he pulled me into a hug and I burrowed into his arms gently.

"Easy son, it's okay, don't rise to the bait." Coach said gently and I closed my eyes before I sighed as the coach gave a warning to him at that. "Watch it young man, that's completely uncalled for and if you so much as takes a swing at him you're getting detention for a week next week. He's right you can't hold on to the past forever, you got to move forward, he used to be like you, before he changed that and moved forward." he said sternly and Mrs. Walker got ready to give the lecture I turned to my mentors.

"You're a L.A. local, not a Salemnite night Max, you're the traitor!" I heard and I turned to him and I looked at him. "No I'm a Salemnite now, if my mother was born here and my sister and I took the positions we were supposed to have Derek, you're the traitor, and the outcast if you don't get that attitude checked at the door right now. I'm here for a chance at a fresh start, you can't hold on to the past forever and I decided to immerse myself in town history as a result of a fresh start now when I did further research into things."

"I'm engaged to a local, I have friends and my life is here now. So for the first time you've moved from your way of thinking to a town that sees the paranormal and supernatural as more than just a hoax, what's the problem exactly, what, oh I see, so for the first time you're not automatically the best and brightest pupil at what you do, you hate it here, because you're the new comer, well get over it, there are more important things right now." I said and he stood up at that and Jared and Jay grabbed him before he could take a swing as Ice, Rick and Adam moved behind me as he struggled to get free of the duo.

"You traitor, how can you say that Max, you were like me, a member of the team, a member of the gang, what happened to you, did they brainwash you the last year since you left?" he snapped and I shook my head my head. " No I just spent a year growing up after seeing for myself what letting go of the past does and I've matured into who I am as a result." I said sternly and the Professor ended the fight with a stern growl in his tone.

"Freeze Walters, that's enough, you're walking a fine line from getting suspended for a week for that attitude, now that's enough. Son, I understand what you're feeling right now, but show me a man who resorts to violence and I'll show you a man who's run out of good ideas." Professor Roberts said gently and I nodded as I got the message in what he was telling me then. "Son you've learned enough that you remember what Eric, David and I taught you the last year, so what's the lesson here now." he added and I nodded to him.

"Violence is a last resort and look for all the outlets, before its used, nice try Derek not going to work, I know that was provocation to resurface my old conditioning of life in L.A., not going to work here though, okay guys you can let me go now." I said and and they released their grip on my jacket as I sat on the top of my desk then and turned to look at him. "Quick to violence and getting into fights when you're an adolescent male, ignoring my true nature, the fact I hated being an older brother to an eight year old."

"Seeing Halloween as a hoax and conspiracy, not believing in magic, not wanting to look deeper than the surface, hatred of changes and not wanting to move forward with your life. As I said its going into a history now or where she comes into it. That's the old me, the new me grew up, I accepted the changes, I made friends, I'm apart of a new team, a new gang, I found my other half and she's worth the loss of the old ways, in fact I'd do anything, be anything for her, she's my entire life and love her with all my heart."

"I love my baby sister and I'd protect her with my life, I've seen things most can't and did what others can't do, that's the true nature of life here, things change, nothing's permanent and while I spent seven years indoctrinated into the old ways of a slightly dangerous portion of L.A., the underlining message with Disneyland right there was anything is possible if you believe in it. Every single one of his movies had a hidden message to it, up to an uncluding the one focused on my first Halloween here."

"That message is seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing, and while I'm on the subject, we saw Starwars as another good liner here, here's the message though, calm, serenity control is the way of a Jedi knight, and anger and aggression is the way of a Sithlord. Which where is Profesor Roberts remark comes into it now. 'Show me a man who resorts to violence and I'll show you a man who's run out of good ideas', underlying meaning, violence is never the answer and every option must be looked at, before you use it."

"You want to live here, here's the first rule of life in the jungles of a Salem High School it's we don't resort to violence unless it's out self defense Derek, you're outnumbered thirty five to one in here and with that fact in mind. You see this stuff as a hoax and conspiracy, I see it as a way to study the ancient rituals and learn more about the country history and why the holiday was created, I'm no longer a L.A. born, I'm a Salemnite, a Puritan."

"You never know what life throws your way, but this is gods work and he's saying you need a shot at a fresh start and getting away from the in crowd of the old ways and being open to everything this town has to teach you as to that. That's why I'm in the exact same history class with you along with my friends Derek, so cool it and listen to me, alright let him go." I said and they let go of his arms and slumped into his desk then.

I didn't have to see the look on my teachers faces to know they were satisfied of the way I responded to his provocations then in attempt to resurface my old life. "Well there you have it Walters, nothing you say or do is going to resurrect the him you remember, that version is gone and in his place is a man we can be proud of to call our brother and gang member, our team-mate, L.A. is the past, Salem is home." Jared said to him firmly and I looked at him with a smile at that, before looking at the professor and my teachers gently.

"Before you say it professor, coach, mam, you better let me give this lecture, I wouldn't give up the last year since the move for anything. I'm happy now and I'm one of you so with that, it's time I had a chance to talk some sense into who I used to be, before we have a repeat performance and the trio are back on the loose." I said and they nodded as I heard someone walk into the room and looked up to our principal and I knew he was waiting to hear my lecture, to the guy and the past version of myself and hid a smile.

Hearing my declaration everyone in the room smiled as she said it for all of them with a smile. "Well why don't you say it for all of us son, you changed in the space of one week and those changes turned you into a local overnight, so go ahead say it for all of us." she said smiling and I nodded as I turned in my seat and looked at him firmly, before I could though Mr. Jackson answered that with a gentle smile as he looked at the sextet surrounding me and raised an eyebrow at this.

"Alright what happened in here exactly if Allison and the boys have you surrounded?" he asked and Jay answered that. "He tried to provoke him into a fist fight sir, using Allie and his family in order to do that before we intervened. It's an attempt to resurface the old conditioning of life in a slightly dangerous town by deliberately provoking a fight here. Unfortunately for him, the new ways won out here. He's one of us no matter what Walters tries now." he said and he nodded as he looked at me gently as he answered that.

"Maximus, with that attitude you've really come along way in one year and this is the type of attitude I prefer, you and your family are complete equals so just say what we think to the old you as you're now a puritan and professional witch hunter now." he said gently and I nodded to that. "You're lucky you delayed for two hours though Sir, I was busy in the underground catacombs and we ended up right below the street your house in on." I told him and he chuckled at that as he answered me.

"Nice touch, I thought they were a trio of adults dressed as the Sanderson Sisters not realizing they actually were. Well that explains why they were afraid of our dog, wait till my wife here's this though, she's going to find it pretty funny." he said and I started laughing at that. "Yeah two hours delay at your house, the concert, I locked them into the arts and crafts clay hardening room in the cellar, that gave us five hours and then several more practical jokes after that." I told him and he nodded smiling.

"Out of curiosity, how did mom know to get in touch with you guys exactly, you accepted the enrollment automatically when she chose this high school, what's going on exactly Sir?" I asked and he smiled. "Let's just say that we knew each other in another life son. Once you see things from another perspective you choose to return to your roots when the time is right, as to that, you just found your way home without realizing it." he said and whatever that meant I had to talk to my mother that night as Jared looked at me.

"I take it Danni's opinion was what changed you last Halloween?" Jared asked and I nodded. "Yeah one year to the day and I've accepted everything that comes from moving here and this is home now. So to repeat that Derek, and I know what you're going to say here, 'I hate it here, I hate this place, I miss all my friends and I want to go home', well here's the problem now, you're no longer living in L.A., you live here. This is your home now, it's time to get used to that and move on with your life and look to the future."

"I'm just going to repeat her exact words here but, 'this is your home now, so get used to it', I was holding in a lot of anger at the move and I didn't want a change at all, though I get more freedom here, no crime, peace and quiet and a life and a new shot at happiness I wasn't ready to let go of the past and that's why the duo here and their friends chose to make it harder, because I was hanging to the past till finally it comes to a head that night." I told him and he looked at me with a look of teenage pain in his eyes.

Saying that I sighed as Allison ran a ran through my hair and I leaned against her, since we were sitting close together and I was right next to her, with the duo on my right, Jared in front of me and Adam and Rick next to me on the left. " Why can you accept this, it feels like a piece of my heart got ripped out from being separated from our team back there. The guys want you back like I did when you left, with you gone a piece of our football team fell apart?" he asked sadly and I explained that to him gently.

"It's because I understand the feelings you're holding in here, we were just starting high school last year and though we were on the junior high school football team, my parents decided it was time for a fresh start and chose to move here. It's not easy to change directions when you've made twenty five friends in the space of year, I know that, but if you hold on to that you'll never be able to move forward."

"At one one point I felt the same and getting into a fight with my quintet here was the game changer, she said what I just did it in those words and gave me a second chance after a fight between us, because we never fought at all, she's my baby sister and I doted on her. I said what you just thought and her remark was 'Well this is your home now, so get used to it.', that fight was enough I knew I had to patch things up between us."

"If it meant making her happy it was time to change the attitude and we changed our lives by facing up against a legend I unleashed and working together, we, Allie and my best friend Thackery Binx destroyed the witches by delaying till morning. But that's where letting go of the past leads you, she and I developed our brother/sister bond so tightly I'd never just let her go, like Jo March she loves her baby sisters so much she'd never let go."

"And while the Puritans are a 100 years prior to that its the exact same thing, everything we see in our siblings changes us further as do added changes when your life throws you a curve ball you're not ready for, but if you take it you can change your future. Binx's words on that were ' You'll never know how precious she, or he, is, till you lose them.'. He's right too she's so precious to me I'm not giving her up without a fight, she's my entire world, and Allie my everything, the girls are my entire life." I told him gently.

"But all this stuff on witchcraft, black cats and witches and stuff, come on, it's a bunch of scary stories." he said and I heard the coach mutter to that remark. "Stuff, oh boy here it comes, go ahead son you better do Allison's remark to that one." he said and I gave a mental nod as I answered that. "What's wrong exactly Derek, not believable enough though, because this story may seem like a bunch of Hocus Pocus for whoever never saw it clearly. It's all real, just like when we see things nobody else can. Seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing, we don't have to see the source of the legends to know they're true."

"We just know, that's what being a believer in everything that you can't explain means, the plagues in Egypt 5000 years ago, that's gods work, just because we can't see him, or Satan it doesn't mean that they're not there, just because we can't see ghosts it doesn't meant they're not following us around. I've taken this lesson to heart ever since I moved here, but that's the difference between us now, I'm not holding on to my old life I've created a new one, made new friends, I'm happy now, but you got to let the past go."

"And if you're not careful and release your burden, you're going to catch added trouble around here, us locals take this stuff seriously and for my girlfriend and myself we're class experts on this, you see said legends resulted in a spectacle last year that nearly killed my baby sister and frankly a skeptic who is determined to prove said legend wrong is asking to open a can of worms here. As with that in mind here, since my old self was a bit dense, but opening that can you get in over your head and added trouble around here."

"A skeptic coming to town and sees the supernatural as a bunch of hocus pocus is asking for trouble, which is where you come into it, you're me when I moved to town last year, this me is from a year's worth of changes and seeing the acts of ghosts, talking black cats, witches and zombies and everything connected to it as it comes alive. And as you can see I changed because I spent one night facing it." I told him and she hid a smile.

"You know what Jay and Ice's original nickname for me was when I moved to town?" I asked and he shook his head. " We called him Hollywood, because to us that's our way of saying he was an outsider. But after he saved not only us, but our entire junior population, by destroying the witches and the potion, we saw him as an equal and we changed while doing it, he's our brother and he's a local, he's no longer Hollywood the L.A. outsider, he's the town hero and expert of our legends now." Ice told him firmly.

"The legends are true, like any myth about the Greek and Egyptian storylines, the bible stories, you dig a little deeper and it reveals more than you'd ever expect, Binx was my best friend when I moved to town and at one point I used to be like you, before I got in over my head, and unleashed the legend on the town population and it took every piece of knowledge I knew of the fact they'd been dead for 300 years to get rid of them."

"As to why they saw the firemen as witch hunters, a overhead sprinkler as a death trap for burning rain and they don't understand that once the month comes to an end its lights out for them, because they're from three hundred years in the past and knowledge is power, if used correctly, as such you can say it's a bunch of hocus pocus all you want, but that's where we differ from each other, I've seen the legends come alive and I have to save my sister by offering myself as a sacrifice to save her life by giving up my own."

"Look at me, I left California to start a new life and I was like you at one point, a skeptic, saw Halloween in the way you did, a change I didn't want and in one night I change my life, I found my soulmate, I met who became my best friends and it changed me from a health conscious skeptic and into a town historian with a future of becoming an archeologist. Life changes you if you accept the changes, but hold onto the past and it's going to destroy you." I told him and he scoffed at that as he answered me.

"Oh come on Max you're from L.A. like I am, how can you believe this stuff about black cats and witches and stuff. Halloween was invented by the candy companies, it's a conspiracy." he said and I smiled. " Actually no it's not, Halloween is ancient, cool, mysterious and you look at it from a different angle you'll learn more than you'll ever know, because Salem is the home of the oldest colonies of the Puritans, as to that."

"Along with the fact it's the witch hunting capital of the world, which I might add is where the house comes into it. Because it just so happens that Halloween is based off the festival and feast of All Hallows' Eve, it's the one night of the year where the spirits of the dead can return to earth. I've seen with my eyes just how dangerous it gets when a skeptic decides to cross the line and tries to prove that it's all bunch of hocus pocus."

"And break into the house, that legend brought my girlfriend into my life and my sister and me together and even deepened the bond. Every legend here in town about the witches is true, if you look at it with a clear head instead of looking at it with the eyes of a skeptic, my girlfriend and I spent the entire night preventing said legend from turning this town into open season, because it's like the Fred Krueger legend on the movies."

"Any legend has a basis of truth to them if you look at it closely enough you'll learn more than you'll ever expect, and you'll notice that I've been wearing a pendent around my neck to protect me from whatever spells they cast now, I'm dressed as my friends are, no tied dyed peace symbols for me, I'm dressed like the guys are and I'm wearing a varsity jacket of the football team, and that pendant, it's the ancient symbol to ward off evil, the pentagram. I take the legends seriously, because I've lived it now."

"In one night I changed from being like you and turned into a local town hero, along with my girlfriend, because we saved the entire junior population of our town and I take pride in the fact I can call Salem my home now, because in just one night you can change your life forever, if you choose to do so and let go of the past and look to the future. These legends and stories are meant to teach that knowledge is power."

"But here's where it gets dangerous: if you haven't lived the legend and see it come to life for yourself and you unleash it on the unsuspecting townsfolk you're going to put every child at risk, as to why dream realities and the supernatural can be dangerous. Heather Langenkamps character saw where the source of their jump rope song came up from, because it's source was a real person and he was extremely dangerous."

"Camp Crystal lake, also dangerous, every horror movie borrows off the source of its legends by digging deeper into it, but when some unsuspecting idiot who grows up as a skeptic decides to debunk these things and gets it into their heads to break the rules than it turns into a shooting gallery and Fred Krueger is the perfect example of that, and the victims every time are a bunch of kids and teenagers afterwards as well."

"His legend was was created at the time and it was that he was a child killer that got arrested and was released on a technicality and the block parents decided to take justice into their hands and burn him at the stake, but he gets turned into a dream stalker and his biggest weapon is fear. So with that one kid gets the life scared out of them and they infect their friends and it starts spreading like the flu, which I might add is what killed sixty teenagers in that series, before turning into a bloodbath, had it not been for my quick thinking the town would be a shooting gallery, which brings it to Briarville."

"Trantor the Troll was buried alive by the great grandfather of Ernest P. Worrel and made a prophecy that one of his descendants would bring him back on the night before All Hallows' Eve and that's just like our situation, some stupid idiot, who's a skeptic, decides to debunk the legend, lets out the monster and it turns into a full scale fiasco as it takes multiple attempts to catch the monster and quick thinking to end the nightmare of it."

"For a local they enjoy this stuff, because they grew up on the stories about the legends and this town hates witchcraft with a passion, because its taken multiple lives. Binx's father was a member of the council when our town was born and settled, so back then the puritans if they found a witch of the Sanderson Sisters caliber they decided it was burning at the stake, being drowned or being hanged. To prevent them from killing kids."

"As to that 300 years ago the town Elders hung the trio for taking the children of one of their own and decided to lock, bolt and barricade the door shut to prevent the black flame candle from ever being lit and unleash the horror from within on the children of their descendants. Binx was the son of a elder and he was furious that he lost his daughter and didn't know where his son was or what happened to him, because he'd been turned into a cat and made immortal." I said and Allison finished it for me then.

"For us locals it's cool and interesting that we get a chance to enjoy a good story every Halloween, for a skeptic that has the mind of kid, once you unlock the ancient door and everything that lurks inside it you get in over your heads and it takes a bunch of kids to decode and head off a massacre before it takes a life and you get too cocky it lands you in a bird cage if you make inappropriate remarks to said legend, by calling them ugly and she sold her soul to the devil for eternal youth." She told him firmly as Jay answered her with a bemused smile at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return Of A Legend**

 **Characters: Max, Allison, Danni, Binx, Winnifred, Sarah and Mary,**

 **Timeline: One year later on All Hallows' Eve and the trio are remembering their strange night.**

 **Synopsis: It's been a year since he'd unleashed the town legend on the entire town and risked saving his sister's life by sacrificing himself. Now Max must face a repeat performance of the previous Halloween as some new members of the town break into the Sanderson sister house. Now knowing what to expect, can he, his sister and his girlfriend, along with their friend, Thackery Binx, protect their junior population or will the Sanderson sisters finally win.**

 **Disclaimers: Nothing of the movie belongs to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Disney.**

 **Warnings: I'm going to do this story in the first person point of view of Max as he deals with his one year term of life in school and settled at home. But this is going to be the movie from his point of view as he recalls his first Halloween in Salem, before he and his sister and girlfriend go for their night out that night, before things really get going.**

 **Chapter 2: The Legend of the Sanderson Sisters**

"Nice reminder Allie, I don't need that memory right now." Jay said from the next desk to my right and I chuckled. "Yeah well one more reason to lay off the wise guy attitudes guys, you barely missed getting turned into stew last year." I told him and he nodded in agreement to that. " You taking her out tonight again?" Ice asked and I nodded to him. "Yeah and take it down a notch, before you get yourself busted again."

"I hope this changed your perspective man." I said and they started laughing as he answered me. " It did, used to be an outsider and now a friend and with that, lets just say I'd rather give up my life to protect Danni than letting them get their hands on her now. When they dragged her into the room, I realized what they were about to do and if I hadn't been caged I'd have knocked the cauldron over to destroy the potion."

"But you made sure they couldn't take a life, if you need a hand I'm on stand by and we're doing it together this time. You know I wasn't expecting us to become friends when you arrived man, but this definitely was worth the added scares that night." he said and I smiled as I fist bumped his and as we, Jared, Allison and our team all looked at Derek firmly. "Life changes and with it you gain a maturity stronger than your years here."

"Derek like me, there's only three other teenagers who saw these legends for ourselves face to face and it's my girlfriend, Jay and Ice, we went through something that changes your perspectives for life and with that every legend has a basis of fact to it, you dig deeper and it changes you forever. Legends and myths are also a real part of town history and I take pride in the fact I'm now a local about this as well."

"But dragons, wizards, trolls, witches, werewolves, vampires, though it's the supernatural and the pentagram is a symbol to ward off evil, here's a piece of advice, this stuff might seem fake to a outsider whose never lived here, but just because you haven't seen it doesn't mean it doesn't exist, and some things you see with your eyes, others you see with your heart. So to be a true local here in Salem you got to believe, and you'll see gods wonders as they come alive right before your eyes."

"That's what Ben Kenobi meant when he was teaching Luke about being a Jedi, to be a Jedi is to believe in things you can't see and just because you can't touch or see it, it doesn't mean it's not there and I'm saying the same thing now. The trio are not here in the room, but just because you can't them it doesn't make the legends any less true than they were before. To be a local and have the spirit of a protector is to throw aside everything you once known to be true and act on learning everything our school and local legends have to teach you and you can learn if you let go and be open to it."

"Life as a local can be fun if you set aside the new kid attitude and with that, you get caught in the middle or try anything stupid you're going to unleash something more dangerous than you'll ever expect, so with that, anything is possible and there can be miracles as long as you believe in it enough to see it, you will. A true Salem local lets go of the past to enjoy the future and we really enjoy this time of year, because aside from it being All Hallows' eve, it's a witch's holiday as well, Samhain, the festival of the dead."

"Growing up in California we never took Halloween that seriously because we thought it was a conspiracy made by the candy companies, I come here and I unlock the door to a vast amount of knowledge, see the legend come alive and in one night I change and I become Luke as he takes the mantle. I'm not who you remember me as I've changed into a local now, I'm not a Californian any more I'm a Salem local now, this is my hometown now." I told him and Allison squeezed my shoulder smiling as she leaned over the desk and gave me a hug as Jared smiled at me along with the guys.

I knew that seeing me change in one night had pleased them, and I decided to join the football team and my best friends were her ex, Jared and the duo I met and now I was working on taking on the mantle as the town historian and I knew my teachers were proud as Mrs. Walters looked at me that with a proud smile on her face at my declaration as my football coach answered that with a smile of pride on his face as he answered that.

"There's the attitude I'm looking for Max, pride in the fact you dig deeper into the legends you can learn more than ever possible, every legend has a basis of truth to it and knowledge is power, and just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. So with that fact in mind young man you just moved here a few days ago, you want to see the truth, just open up that can of worms and you'll see what we're talking about." Coach Riley said to him as he crossed his arms and she finished his sentence.

"Though it's a change in circumstances life as a skeptic is dangerous, and just because you can't see it doesn't mean it doesn't exist Mr. Walters. Every legend has a truth to it, and when you dig a big deeper into it, but they can reveal more than you'll ever know." she said and I smiled. "The legends of Trantor the troll on Ernest scared stupid were proven correct when the kids chose the tree that was his burial site for their treehouse and like us they too were skeptics at one point till they see it with their own two eyes."

"Any legend can be proven true if you believe in it, but just because you can't see it-it doesn't mean they aren't true. Winifred is the tactical genius of the trio, but she sold her soul to the devil for the gift of eternal youth, that book is protected by magic, it can't be torched, like the Springwood Slasher legend and the Trantor the Troll legend, it's all true if you believe in it enough and if you make a mistake it can change your perspectives for life." I said and my teachers smiled at that.

"Just who is the wise guy here exactly, because you've changed pretty quickly since you moved to town bro?" Eddie Basker asked and I chuckled. "Talking cats, witch hunting, concerts that spike your mind and result in mind control techniques, and multiple practical jokes on the trio, it took several delays, but Allison and I put our heads together and a trio of ten year old girls stole their broomsticks when they were at Mr. Jackson's."

"He set his house up like Dante's inferno and the infernal regions and was dressed like Satan, so with that they were distracted for two hours, they don't know their way around town once 300 years worth of changes result in taking away everything they know and replacing it with everything we know, secondly with half the adults at the town hall and others on trick or treating candy duty it resulted in a full blown fiasco."

"Once she put that dancing spell on our parents and while I was hanging on to the book all night and we bunked at my house till morning though we get a repeater it's going to be last Halloween all over again so watch yourselves fellas, they know life has changed so if you see three grown women dressed in witch costumes, acting like they're not from around here, get ready it's going to be a very long night. Because I'm working on several ideas to prevent them from really causing a minefield, that song Jack Roberts did was the punchline." I said and they nodded smiling as Allison's best friend answered that.

"What's the window of opportunity theory exactly if you say it like that." Shawna Stanley asked and Allison answere that one. "It's from when the moon is out till morning. The spell was one All Hallows Eve and the moon is round a virgin will summon thee from under the ground.' To translate that it's one Halloween night and it's a full moon a virgin will summon them from under the ground, because from three hundred years to the day they got hung by Thackery's parents, his best friend and the town elders."

"Our latest arrival decides to prove its a bunch of hocus pocus and is a skeptic, lights the candle and it wakes them up, and brings them back to life. As he said All Hallows' Eve is the one night of the year that the spirits of the dead can return to earth. So just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not true, but as the town's leading experts on this we can study the legend now that it's come alive and we learned plenty." she said smiling.

"Hey Max, what's the call if we have trouble tonight exactly?" Jay asked and I smiled. "Alright if you're screwing with your friends in the gang if someone wakes them up again, be on stand by, because I'm grabbing the book and coming to you, and the five of us, and Binx, if he decides to come visit are working together together, but under no circumstances leave my sister alone, because that's why they nearly killed her, we left her alone." I told him and they, Jared, Ricky and Adam nodded as the bell went off then.

"Happy Halloween everyone, have fun and stay safe." Mrs. Walters called out and we smiled, I was really looking forward to tonight, because I was back to my old self again, my friends who once were my enemies on my arrival were now my new gang, my team, the girl I fell in love with was my now my girlfriend and my relationship with my family had changed me forever. "Come on time to pick her up, so we can get ready." Allison said and I smiled as we headed for my sisters school then.

You expecting any trouble tonight?" I asked and she sighed. "If Walker does what you tried yeah, but this time we know what to do, but minor babysitting duty aside, Danni is like my baby sister now, and I'm not letting go. If they decide to target her again we're getting rid of them a second time." she said and I nodded as we reached the grade school and I headed for her class. "Hey kiddo I'm here." I said and she smiled and moved over to me as she gave her a hug.

"So six for trick or treating guys?" I asked and they nodded. "Yep, alright I'll be ready by the time we come to get you, come on, we better head for my place." she said and we headed for her house. "Hey dad." I said and he smiled, her parents after seeing us together they said to lay off the formality and call them mom and dad and I've been doing that ever since we got together as they were my future in-laws now.

"Hey guys, as I said you got the night off, I hired someone for trick or treating duty, but I'm making it clear here, if there's trouble and some stupid idiot pulls that stunt call the house and tell us, because you scared the heck out of us last year baby, be careful, son take care of her and protect her for me." he said and I nodded to that. "Sure thing dad, if we're picking her up, you want us to eat here, before we go trick or treating, because though a minor date, we got tickets to the see the movie tonight?" I asked him gently.

"Sure you can have dinner in the kitchen and then head out and enjoy yourselves tonight, just be careful though guys." he said and we nodded to his request. "See you in couple hours honey." I said and she smiled. "You too baby." she said and we kissed as we left and I looked at my sister. "Alright fast dinner here than we head out, so with that we got the route memorized though if the guys are screwing around stay out of range or you're likely getting hit by something okay." I told her and she nodded to me.

 **Two Hours Later**

"Danni you ready, we got to pick Allison, before we go trick or treating!" I called out and heard my nine year old sister call back to me. "Yeah, just let me get my flashlight, than I'll be down." she said and I nodded as I adjusted my costume. 'Man, well she wanted to go trick or treating as Wendy and Peter Pan this year if I made that bargain with her, time to keep that promise after last year's fiasco.' I thought with a smile then.

Just as I finished thinking that I heard a meow at the door and went to get it and found a black cat sitting there. "Hey there fellow, who do you belong to?" I asked and he looked into my eyes with a look of human intelligence. 'No it can't be, his spirit is free, how could he come back?' I thought as I looked at him carefully. "Binx is that really you buddy?" I asked and he answered me with a human voice this time.

"Hello Max, good to see you again friend." he said and I smiled. "You too bro, what's going on if you came to see us exactly?" I asked and he sighed. "With several new arrivals we could have a repeat performance Max, you know the dangers just like I do, if these kids are skeptics and are virgins. So you better bag your jeans and stuff, because if they screw around and break into the house, it's going to be last Halloween all over again, just this time you're the town local." he told me and I nodded as I answered him.

"You see the guy who decided on that Binx?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, it's a redhead dressed in black turtleneck with a tied dyed pattern like the tapestry in your room." he said and I nodded, already knowing who the idiot was. "Derek, so help me if they target Danni a second time and I'm killing you myself, you idiot." I growled and he looked at me at that. "Still having flashbacks of last Halloween Max?" he asked and I nodded to him as I answered his question with a sigh as he walked into the dining room.

"The jackass insulted my entire family out of a temper tantrum and I just about lost my temper in the middle of it, before Jay grabbed me Binx, you were right, I can't lose her, not like that. If it takes a repeat performance it's going to have to result in another case study here of what the holiday really is and what it means man." I told hm and he nodded as he answered me at that.

"I figured you were going to understand, we finished things together, but our friendship grew out of one night together." he said and I nodded. " I understand alright Binx, I nearly gave up when they destroyed my reading spot, but it took one thing to remember what it was that they were afraid of, the candle only brought them back for that one Halloween night, and without the life force of children, when dawn approached and the sun came up they were history

"Alright come on, I'm bagging a couple batches of salt and a few other things, fortunately the skeptics are over with and if she thinks she knows anything and she'd better think again, because I know her weaknesses. And she was only around one night and doesn't understand a thing about the 20th century and she's not getting her hands on Danni a second time here. You coming along with us for trick or treating though?" I asked and he nodded as I heard a second meow as a kitten was standing next to him.

"Don't tell me, Emily right?" I asked with a chuckle and he nodded to me. "Hello Max nice to meet you now, Thackery told me what happened that night. I want to thank you for avenging me." she said and I smiled as I heard Danni come up behind me. "Ready Max, whoa, where'd you guys come from?" she asked and he looked at her with a smile in his eyes. "Hello Danni, it's good to see you my friend." he said and she grinned.

"Binx, I missed you." she said as she crouched and he moved into her arms for a cuddle. "They're coming with us and Allison Danni, but it looks like a repeater this time." I told her and she nodded as she put him down. "Great, the stupid airhead who does it is going to be like us, an out of towner and a skeptic, alright you better bag your duffle bag it's going to be a very long night, if this goes situation for situation all night."

"Allison is not going to take it well when she hears this though, fortunately she and I are practically sisters now and our parents don't mind that you're acting babysitter when it's a minor date tonight during the trick or treating. Though the guys better stay out of the way here, because last year was enough I think they learned their lesson after getting caged, though I think they insulted her with some crude statement and that was their near fatal mistake here." she said and I chuckled as I answered her.

"Being caged by Sarah who is practically lusting for it is enough, that woman is love driven maniac, as for Winifred, stay close to me and this time if Billy gets involved, stay put, the same goes for you Em." I said and they both nodded. "Emily why take to body of a kitten exactly?" she asked and she chuckled. "I'm eight years old, so I thought that the look of a kitten would work for me, while Thackery decided on his three year old cat look, because he's sixteen years old like Max is, this way we get by un-noticed." she said and we nodded to that as I looked at him.

"Alright salt keeps evil away, it protects white witches protected from their powers as we saw it when it did a reversal after it hit her broomstick, they can't touch hollow ground, because they're evil witches and at dawn that's it for them. The window of opportunity for them is from now till six in the morning, if some stupid idiot lights the candle, I got to grab the book and keep it away from her all night." I said to him and he nodded as he answered me.

"Yes we got a full moon, a bunch maniacs out and we've got fifteen new arrivals who don't believe the legend running loose all over the city. Did your teacher tell you that legend this afternoon?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah and Derek Walters had the same reaction I did when she told us that. Allison and I are in every single class together now, as I gave my report to her she was impressed that I took to it so quickly when she was irritated I didn't last year though, but I was listening to the story as I heard your entire background more closely to knowing what happened to you guys that night."

"After giving the same remark she told me last Halloween, I knew Mrs. Andrews was satisfied I changed that fast. I'm also her star student along with Allison and we've been doing added research into the legend and learned quite a bit from it ever since we met you, the trio and Billy that night. Hearing your side of the story, though, I'm not letting that legend take another younger sibling from the one that adores them, those witches are never touching another child in Salem ever again." I told him and he nodded gently.

" Once you suffer being a victim and deal with what you had last year than things like this changes your perspectives for life actually. As to why that is we always took black magic seriously in our lives and our parents were puritans when we were still alive, but everything you know is getting used against the trio now Max. You know plenty that you can guarantee they never take another life." he said and I nodded in agreement to that.

"Seeing it through new eyes after a night of madness that night I'm not the same kid I was then, our bond has only grown stronger and I'm not letting you go this soon either, stay close to me baby sister, if we have to deal with a break in at the house." I told her and she nodded as she gave me a hug and tightened my arms around her. "Mom and dad are heading for the party at town hall and it's a full moon, and we got the crazies on the loose and a bunch of skeptics who don't take this stuff seriously enough."

"Well at least for us we don't have to worry too much, because we know the legends are true, because we met all of them in one night. Though if they set the alarm off when or if the candle turned itself back on full blast it's going to be a very long night. Though now that I see why they closed the museum down I don't blame them. Said legends have a darkside no one that lived them understands and they don't take it seriously enough." she told me and I nodded in agreement to that.

As I grabbed my duffle bag that I kept my baseball equipment in, and bagged my sweater, jacket, my bat, two batches of salt and my lighter, that I used to set off the alarm the year before. "If they destroy the roof again you better get the car ready Max, you got your drivers license, though that was a lame joke last year." she said and I started laughing at that as I prepared for what was going to be a very long night.

"Binx did I have it right your parents are members of the council?" I asked and she answered that as she jumped on my bed as Danni sat next to her. "You did Max, father was a member of the council of elders when we were alive. The witches were working out ways to stay alive forever and chose me, but Sarah Sanderson flying by our bedroom window was enough to scare our flocks."

"Animals can sense when a creature is full of dark arts and black magic, so our flocks and and herds were scared of her. When they hypnotized me he ordered Elijah to get our father and the elders and came after me, as you saw from the state of his clothes when you saw his spirit last year he landed in a creek next to the house and his tunic was torn by the branches." she said and she looked at her. "Who's Elijah exactly?" she asked and he answered that. "He was my best mate Danni, I could hear Sarah, but I was looking for Emily that morning and walked over to his farm, he lived two doors down from us."

"The woods to us were a danger, because there were wolves and other dangers in it, but with a trio of witches that were into black magic, and we were puritans it meant that if she'd been hypnotized they were about to kill her and I had to get my parents and the elders involved, everything you did research on this past year was exactly as you put it you two. After she made that prophecy my father and the elders locked, bolted and barricaded the door shut, I've been guarding that house to prevent any teenager, who grew up a skeptic from breaking in and lighting the candle on Halloween night."

"As to that, you guys were my chance to heal finally, separated by 300 years of changes maybe, but we're two sides of the same coin like you said. I know you saw me as your best friend Max, I feel the same about you. But just as you told your team mate, just because you can't see the source of the legends it doesn't make them any less true then they were before. That's what it means to be a believer, everything we learned from the bible is true, if you believe in it." he said and she finished his sentence.

"And just because you can't see it, it doesn't mean it's not there, seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing, though we can't see the lord or the devil that doesn't mean that they're not there. Lucifer was temptation, the lord is the straight and narrow, we choose one or the other in life, but acts of God are where we differ from others. The puritans focused on everything that had to do with the Hebrews and the Catholics. To us a witch of the sisters caliber had to be destroyed." she said and I smiled at her as I answered her.

"Yeah I hear that kiddo, after last Halloween I decided I was learning as much as I could about you and we reopened the museum, the movie company decided on making a movie on our first Halloween here. Everything last year just made the town more popular since." I told her and he chuckled. "Well my back history came to the fore pretty fast. I take it you wanted to hear it this time in class huh?" he asked and we nodded to him.

"Yeah I did, in fact in just one year I changed, were these pendants what I was thinking though, a way to ward off dark magic?" I asked and took mine off and set it on the bed and he jumped on to it and he looked at it. "Yeah, we used those to ward off black magic back then, nowadays with a bunch of white magic users running around there's a shade of difference here between the two, our trio of witches are getting referred to as warlocks, while the white magic users are called wiccans nowadays. As to that you can tell the difference because them, they dress like you do, book of shadows maybe, but good."

"Warlocks or in this case the ones who worship demonology, like the trio, are black magic users. Though we're puritans, we can tell the difference, because dark magic results in areas like this, they worship demons and the devil, I heard her talking about an imp at one point when I went to save Emily. While the wiccans are into the areas that result in understanding nature, God and the heavens, because they believe that magic is another facet of God, like Moses getting empowered by the powers of the lord in Exodus."

"So with that, everything you taught yourself and I was listening to her remark of using salt as a purifier when Allison was protecting you when they knocked you unconscious. She referred to her as a clever little white witch, because she realized that to battle dark magic there had to be a balance and you took it from there, by using 300 years worth of changes against them. Superstitions help as well, it's the same way here, they're so superstitious that you got them three times in one night that way." he said and I nodded.

"Just what was your father's order to the Elders when the trio all singing at the same note exactly, because I was taking guesses at putting together your back history, just before Mrs. Andrews brought it to the conclusion and that skeptical tone in my voice got started. Because if matches what I got them to put into your back history everything's matching up to the way I put it for the movie, up to and including Eli's throwing the book on the ground after your father told them to cover their ears?" I asked and he chuckled as he explained that.

"When they all started singing he told them to cover their ears and focus, his exact words were 'Don't listen, cover your ears, listen to them not!' And Elijah made the mistake of throwing the book on the ground and it landed on the black candle spell, in response to being thrown on the ground like that. Everything you and your characters figured out was exactly as you described us Max. It all happened in the way you described it in your movie's prologue of my backhistory guys." he said and I smiled as I answered him.

"Do those spells hit you like a train wreck if they're put into a song man?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes they do, it's their way of mind control techniques, with you guys realizing that, I knew you were going to piece everything together. As you probably guessed knowledge is power, while we're from three hundred years in the past, I've adapted my speech and thinking to yours since the last thirty to fifty years now."

"I really hope you locked up the blasted potions ingredients this time, as well as redid the main room because seeing the house like it was before is enough to make it clear that 300 years worth of changes is still enough to be worried at the moment." he added and before I could answer my mother came into the room, she was dressed in last year's costume and I knew dad was dressed as Dracula, so if I had to find them I knew what to look for.

"Guys we're heading for the party now, oh hello, who are you..., wait don't tell me, Thackery and Emily Binx, alright what happened?" she asked and I sighed as I answered her. "They dropped in to tell me we got a possible repeat performance mom and as to why it's because of our latest arrival and my former team-mate and life." I said and her eyes narrowed worriedly. "Derek Walters, why exactly baby?" she asked and I sighed as I said it to her, knowing she and dad were going to get it automatically then.

"Derek's suffering the same psychosis that I was when we got here mom, under that skeptic attitude, and you know what that means here?" I said and dad walked into the room at that. "We got a possible repeat performance of last Halloween here, I swear if Derek tries that and I'm really going to be pissed. After the amount of damage they did to the roof and your reading spot over there, though if it takes bailing him out of trouble."

"Jack said you barely missed resorting to violence in the classroom, what caused it son?" he asked and I sighed as I answered him. "He insulted our family by calling us traitors, saying Danni deserved nearly getting killed and he thinks we're traitors by fully embracing the changes that come from life here and he dragged out the wolf in me by insulting Allie and mom while doing it dad." I told him and he nodded to that as he answered me.

"You're more like me than you think son, if we'd been living in L.A. and he or Jack insulted your mother or sister in that way, I'd beat the crap out of them. But here's the lesson of life where violence is concerned, 'Show me a man that resorts to violence and I'll show you a man who's run out of good ideas', what he means and meant when he told you that was violence is a last resort if all the options are out and violence is only used in self defense, if necessary. As if flashbacks aren't enough, this is an insult to our family."

"So he thinks we're traitors for fully embracing our new lives here huh, well too bad, we like it here, we're enjoying the new ways of life and this is home now. As to that, if he's got a problem here he better grow up, he's holding on to the past and he has to get over it now. Alright with it being a Friday son, you're in charge boys, and girls stay close to your sister and brothers, and this time if you have to deal with a break in here. Grab the book and run for it, if he lights the damn candle."

"Alright if you're together be careful and this time keep the damn book shut son, don't open it whatsoever, baby stay next to him." he said and I nodded as I looked at him and thought over why she loved it here, and was dressing like every adult in town on Halloween and that month and then smiled. "Don't tell me mom, you're from here aren't you, you believe the stories, because you grew up on them right?" I asked her smiling.

"Yeah that's right baby. That painting on the wall by the stairs baby, is the painting of our house, it was created when your grandfather was still alive this is your ancestral home. After your father got a a raise and transfer, I decided it was time to bring you home now. With you and Allison she's who I was hoping you were going to choose as well."

"But though I heard the story every Halloween like you did, I never thought that the legends were true until you lit that candle and brought them to life and that's the game changer, especially when one of them nearly became our family cat last year." she said and I nodded as he finished her sentence his eyes firm at that. "Though at the time I grew up like you did, I thought it was a bunch of hocus pocus and that Halloween was invented by the candy companies and a conspiracy, but in one night you changed things for us."

"I was furious at the amount of damage they did to the roof and your room when we got back to the house, and you scared the hell out of us when you got back, let alone the look on Danni's face when you told us everything the next morning, but with one decision you can change your life if you choose to and you and I did, and we're puritans and you're a witch hunter now against our towns local legend." he said and I nodded to him.

"Yeah I know dad and sorry about that, growing up in California we saw this stuff as a hoax, coming here and seeing it come to life is another thing altogether. Derek doesn't have to say anything I know what he's thinking right now, because I put my thoughts into the movie and Danni's response to my thoughts of them into it at the time as to that I don't have to hear what he's thinking, because I thought it all last year."

"And with that I'm just going to say his thoughts out loud here but, 'I hate it here, I hate this place, I miss all my friends and I want to go home'." I said and he crossed his arms. "Well unfortunately for him, this is his home now, so he better get used to that, though why Jack decided to get a transfer up here's beyond me right now. He's a skeptic and never took it seriously enough, we're the puritans and you're a witch hunter now son."

"He breaks in and lights the candle, you guys grab the book and run for it, we got to delay till dawn tomorrow. For god sakes, was that just as you described last Halloween when you made the movie son, because I've never seen you that determined to follow through on protecting us. Let alone it takes nearly killing yourself to protect your sister, your sister looked like she was heartbroken when Thackery was killed in the fall, before the spell was broken?" he asked and I nodded as I explained that to him.

"Yeah dad, everything after you guys left for the party was exactly as what happened: after a fight between her and me, I decided it was time for an attitude change and we ended up in front of Allison's house and she told me about the museum and I decided on she could start by making a believer out of me now. One foolhardy decision and Binx jumped on me and I lit the candle and from there it went from a bunch of Hocus Pocus."

"To protecting Danni till morning and I decided there was only one option left now, because there was only two swallows left of that potion left that they were planning on wiping out the town population and I decided I was giving up my life in exchange for hers. She's all that matters to me now along with Allie, Danni's my entire world, Allie my everything, the girls are my entire life and the guys are my pack now."

"I'm happy and I wouldn't trade the last year for anything either." I told him and he smiled. "That's the attitude I'm looking for son, you changed because you saw what didn't and did what most can't, alright got to get going now, are your friends on stand by for this?" he asked and I nodded. "Jay and Ice said that they're ready in case we got trouble, but if it takes several delays till morning I'm making sure that the book stays shut this time." I told him and he nodded to that.

"Alright so Thackery, if you're with them, you think you could act as a cat bodyguard for her if your sister is a kitten version of my daughter right now?" he asked, looking at Binx and he chuckled at that as he answered him. "Sure thing Mr. Dennison, I'm staying with the girls and Max and I are two sides of the same coin now. As to that, we're making sure, if he unleashes the trio, yet again, we're making sure they never take another life." he told him and my parents nodded as he said it for both of them.

"Baby, why choose the body of a kitten exactly and what's your age level, in cat looks here?" he asked Emily and Binx chuckled as he looked at her. "I'm eight years old so I chose the look of a seven month old kitten Mr. Dennison." she said and Binx finished her sentence. "I just hit my fifteenth birthday when they turned me into a cat, so I chose the look the trio knew me by, a two, near three year old cat look." he said to him gently.

"Alright, if we get sandbagged again, screw sticking around, just get out of the dance floor and do whatever delays are needed, but make sure they never get their hands on that book, Anna and Fred are going to agree when I say this, but if it means making sure they don't know where you are, keep that book closed than when it reaches down, head for the cemetery and open it there. The potion was a close call last year, but this year they're not getting the book whatsoever this time around." he said and I looked at him.

"What happened if you're this irritated dad, if you're talking like that about Mr. Walters?" I asked and he sighed. " I got into a fight with Jack at work today son, he sees everything here as a hoax, up to and including every legend we know to be true and when I told him to just go ahead and assume that and unleash that can of worms he got defensive and I made it clear I'm not like him any more and I'm a Puritan now."

"And it resulted in an altercation and Fred and Rob grabbed him before Jacob warned him off that anymore stunts like this and he was getting fired. I don't give a damn what he and Derek feel on this we've changed and we're puritans, your mother grew up one and we and your sister are the same way, you're engaged to Allson, though you're only sixteen and I'm glad you and your friends are working together to deal with this."

"Alright if they unleashed grab the book and run, head to your school and round up your friends, it's going to be a very long night tonight." he said and I nodded as I went for the deadline that night. "With the Coopers having their party tonight, He said if we got trouble call them and let them know, but if the trio trigger another minefield at the party Jack Henderson better listen to me this time." I told him and he nodded in agreement.

"Alright with it being a Friday, we're getting in late, but if we get compromised a second time we'll be in at dawn son." he said and we nodded. "Have fun guys." Mom said and we nodded to that. "You two mom, have fun, see you in the morning." Danni said and they nodded to that as they left the room and headed out as I looked at her gently. "Bad day in school if you mentioned Derek's attitude problem, Max?" she asked and I nodded gently.

"Yeah and we got into a debate during the punchline, Derek is suffering from the 'not ready to let go of the old and embrace the new' syndrome I was in when we met. I don't have to hear the words out loud either, because everything he's thinking was during our conversation Danni, just before we walked into Allie's house." I said and she nodded. "He hates it here, he misses the team and his friends and he wants to go home, well this is his home now, so he has to get used to it now."

"You thought the same at one point, before we headed for the house, but that changed things for both of us. Our brother/sister bond has only deepened since, I'm your entire world, she's your everything, we're your life now, the guys are your pack, we both have friends and we'd never trade the past year for anything, even if it meant a chance to return to L.A., we'd never take that chance, we're happy now and we started over."

"He's an only child, if it takes his breaking into the house and we got to bail him out of trouble, he's going to see that life here is going to mean changes that come from letting go of the past and looking towards the future. We both took on the characteristics of the town locals and we're both wearing pentagrams underneath our costumes too. We love anything that has to do with the supernatural and paranormal."

"Nothing changes anything here, we both have a life here and we're happy now, speaking of which. Guys you sticking around for a while or just tonight?" she asked and looking at them and he answered that. "Just for tonight Danni, but it's probably better we get a picture taken of us and Alle together, before we leave, this way we got a memory of the good times for us and the sextet, once the guys see me for themselves." he said and I nodded as we headed out ourselves then as he and Emily were walking next to me with Danni on my other side as I hid a smile then.

My name is Max Dennison and up until last year I lived in Los Angeles California, but that all changed last fall when I moved to Salem and instead of it being a nightmare it turned into the best thing that could have happened to me. As to why it all started with the local legend. The Sanderson Sisters, which I ended up learning about at the high school that afternoon before school let out.

At the time I thought it was just a bunch of hocus pocus, but now after the craziest night I'd ever had, I was now a total believer in the legend, as to why it was because I came face to face with it. These witches were beyond anything I'd ever seen before. Mary had the gift of smell, enabling her to pick up the scent of a child from twenty yards away. Sarah had the gift of song, her voice was so beautiful that it hypnotized every child in town and then there was the leader of the trio, Winifred.

She was the strongest, most evil witch I've ever came into contact with, after breaking into the house and lighting the black flame candle I ended up bringing them back, but their first target was my baby sister and that was it for me, in order to protect her, I had to destroy these witches myself and to do that it took keeping the book away from her till dawn. With the help of another section of that legend, Thackery Binx, he, Allison and I were together to protect her that night.

Thackey had been turned into a black cat by the trio and had spent three hundred years guarding the house till last year and he was freed from their spells of transfiguation and immortality, by a young skeptic who was still a virgin. That virgin and skeptic was me and that decision changed my life forever, by that one choice I had sealed my fate and life in stone by making me a total town local, and I was dating my high school sweetheart, I had friends and I had a new life that was even better than the one in L.A..

Remembering the night of the legend, I remembered what went on that night as things changed for me in the space of one evening.


End file.
